Shoes and similar items are often constructed from smaller parts made from rubber, foams, or other materials that require curing. Often, such parts are irregularly shaped and/or composed of more than one type of material. Curing irregularly shaped parts and/or parts made from different types of materials through the application of heat can be challenging, as attaining the desired temperature for different portions of a part with differing thicknesses and/or made of different materials can be difficult with traditional heating methods. Traditional heating methods for curing parts may use an oven, a heat press, or similar approaches to heat a part for a curing process. In addition to the difficulties of using ovens, heat presses, and the like to cure shoe parts due to energy distribution limitations, these methods also can be inefficient in their use of energy.